Just a Bit of Danger
by Cliscia
Summary: Driving home on a lonely stretch of highway, Malik stops to pick up a hitchiker. Don't you remember what they always say about never talking to strangers?


**I thought this up after watching a horror movie. Surprisingly enough, it was good. …I can never write fluff, can I?**

* * *

Malik frowned at the rode in front of him. The rain was soothing against his nerves as it splat against the windshield of his car, the wipers all too ready to clear away the obstruction of his view. His hands felt a bit clammy on the wheel but it was probably only due to his nerves. He felt a bit jittery, like he wanted to tap his finger against his leg over and over until the nervousness left him. Frowning harder and turning up the level of his windshield wipers, Malik sighed and moved a hand off the wheel to massage his aching forehead.

"Shit, I thought vacation was supposed to be relaxing."

It was lonely out on the highway, the last bit of light that wasn't hidden behind the huge cumulonimbus clouds receding as the time on his car's clock grew later and later. He had spent the day driving, coming home from his sister's house for vacation. Spring Break. Malik wasn't really one to get drunk or anything like that. Just a little bit of family reunion time. But it wasn't as if he had really been gone much. It was only his second year of college.

School had been stressful lately, and Malik was thankful for the opportune timing for the break. But Mr. Harrison was always a bit eccentric(most of his classmates just called him a hardass), and so the big test, the big final was planned two days after break ended. He had moaned and groaned over the test day. Why couldn't they have just had the test before break? It was break after all! But it did give him two weeks extra study time, so Malik didn't complain. Much.

His sister had helped him study when they weren't doing anything special, asking him questions off of flashcards. Dedicated to his education, Malik always followed through with everything he did, and so he studied hard. He was confident in his ability to ace the test. But he was still nervous as hell. It was one of the biggest tests of the year.

Shifting in his seat, Malik let his frown ease up a bit as the rain continued to pour down. It was sort of pretty though, in a lonely way, the highway. He was the only one out driving now. The road was clear except for the occasional tree branch that had blown out from the storm. Wanting something to take his mind off of his nervousness over the test, Malik glanced down at the radio on his car, pressing the middle button to turn it on. He winced when it crackled a little bit before coming on loud. Who had left it on country? Malik sure as hell hadn't.

Flipping through the stations, he went through everything from contemporary classical, to staticcy hip hop that came in with horrible reception. He wasn't any sort of hardcore music fan, not really having a certain style that he found he liked the most, and so Malik settled on something easy, light, and not too hard that grated against his nerves. Settling back against his seat, his eyes stayed on the road as music drifted through his typical college-kid car.

_I was just guessin', At numbers and figures, Pullin' the puzzles apart._

The song was so melancholy, and even if Malik was never one for love songs, he felt himself singing along, knowing the lyrics well.

_Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart._

Malik leaned forward on the wheel, the road straight before him, so there was no need for adequate time to turn the wheel since there were no bends or curves. He heard thunder in the distance.

_Tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me, Oh on I ru-_

Malik's lips continued to move softly with the lyrics when he squinted through the curtain of rain. Faintly, he could make out someone by the road, waving their arms furiously and stepping out onto the concrete. He frowned a bit, now not singing but just mouthing the words to the song as he let up on the gas a little.

Hitchhikers could be dangerous. It was a gamble, and with Malik's big test coming up, he couldn't afford to get hurt. But the storm was really starting to worsen. It wouldn't hurt to just see what they wanted, right?

The person noticed that he had slowed down, and they stopped waving their arms as he pulled up just in front of them. He could see them smiling faintly, although the rest of their appearance was blurry from the rain. Car coming to a stop, Malik waited until they reached the window to roll it down. He leaned over the passenger seat, trying to speak loud over the storm.

"What do you need a ride for!?" Malik tried to say without yelling and seeming rude.

"My car broke down and I need to get to the next town to get it towed! My cell phone isn't working because of the weather!" They grinned nervously in the way that they tried to make the situation lighter. Malik could tell it was a man, now, as he could see him better. He was tall, six feet, maybe, and he was using his jacket as a sort of umbrella as he held it over his head.

Working over the facts quickly in his head, Malik smiled with his decision and reached over to unlock the door. He figured that since the next town was only a couple miles ahead, it wouldn't really hurt to give them a ride. Besides, they looked young, maybe only just a couple years older then him, and didn't seem dangerous. Hell, anyone who would be willing to sacrifice their good jacket to keep their hair dry probably wasn't the kind of person to murder him while driving.

Pulling up the little lock that came out of the door, Malik leaned back over into his own seat to let them in. He never noted the fact that he hadn't seen the man's broken down car like he had said.

"Hey, thanks, man." The man laughed as he opened the door and flopped down onto the car seat. He shut the door quickly to keep from getting rained on anymore. "I really owe you one."

"It's no problem."

Malik was more than interested when the man turned to smile at him, that he noticed that his skin was naturally dark as his own, almost the exact same complexion, and that his voice held the hint of an Arabic accent just like his. They smiled, shivering a bit as they took their jacket off their head. Light blonde hair was revealed, and it swished when the jacket was pulled off. He must have used some sort of gel to keep it up like that. Opening his eyes and looking over at him, the man smiled and his eyes narrowed just a bit. Malik was entranced by his eye color.

"You like Coldplay?"

"What?" Malik stuttered a bit, chewing his bottom lip at the question.

"Coldplay. The song on the radio. It was written by Coldplay." He made it seem so obvious, and Malik was flustered by the fact that he hadn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, no, I just like the song." Malik laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he turned to look at the radio, the song coming to the end.

They hummed a bit, leaning back as if they were at ease at being in a strangers car in the middle of a deserted, lonely stretch of highway. "Hmm." Their clothes were normal, nothing that note worthy. Just normal. Something that someone he would see on the side of the street would wear. Moving his head over to him, they spoke. "Mariku Ishtar." And extended a hand.

Malik was late replying to them, tentative to give his own hand, but eventually gave it up and shook his hand. "Malik…Ishtar."

Mariku laughed, and Malik noticed how he was late to let go of his hand. Mariku had big hands.

"Small world, huh?" He said, smiling over at him as he leaned back against the seat again.

"Yeah, I guess. You don't think we're-"

"Relatives? Nah. But I mean, it's not that common that you get two Egyptians in the same car, both named Ishtar, though, huh?"

Malik agreed.

-

It was easy to relax around Mariku. He seemed to have a good personality. He was fun to talk to, and Malik learned that he had just graduated and bought a house not that far away from where he lived. He had majored in criminal science and had just been hired. Life seemed good for him. Especially because he was so good looking.

Not that he was really gay, or anything, but-- well, yeah, he was gay. And Malik could defiantly appreciate the man sitting next to him that bore a striking resemblance to himself.

They talked for a while, sitting with the car light on and the radio playing in the background. Malik hadn't remembered that he had to be home tomorrow, and the gas peddle hadn't been used since he pulled over.

"-So I guess in the long term, it'd be a good idea, right?" Mariku wanted to buy a new car. His was always breaking down 'like this! And in the middle of a storm, too!'.

"But it sounds expensive… not that I'm not saying you're not capable of buying it, or anything." Malik put up his hands a bit defensively as he mused over the price of the car that he wanted.

"Hey, I might not be rich, but I know how to indulge in nice things?" He said it playfully, and Malik led him on with a coy smile, even though he knew that Mariku was an unbaited hook. He wasn't gay. He didn't like him. But still, it would be fun to play with him.

"Hmm? Like what?" Why was he acting so stupid? It wasn't like he was in high school anymore.

"Hmm…" Mariku paused, leaning in towards him and wrapping an arm around his neck so that his hand toyed with his hair. "Things like you, I guess."

Malik's heart was beating a bit fast as he felt his hand move to his thigh, groping him. This was… sudden. Mariku's smile was still on his face as he leaned in close towards him. He could feel his breath on his neck, hot and heavy, due partially to the weight of the moisture in the air. His eyes were a bit more lowered then normal, and he felt his fingers curve into the inside of his thigh.

"Oh…really?" He smiled back, playing the same game that Mariku was and lowered his eyes, parting his lips a bit.

"Yes. I'm a connoisseur of sorts, I guess you could say." He moved in closer to him, pulling him to him so that his mouth was near his neck. "I enjoy nice things, beautiful things. I like buying them and having them be mine, own them and appreciate them fully." His lips moved against his neck as he spoke, his mouth open as he slipped small kisses into his words, soft enough so that they could hardly be called kisses at all.

"You must have a big collection, then, since you seem so adamant about it." Malik leaned his head back, giving Mariku access to his neck as his flighty little kisses became deeper and more pronounced. "…I'm a bit lonely, don't you think."

Mariku was seducing him very well. And very quickly. Malik hadn't had sex in a while… Why was it that he only had one night stands? The question wasn't thought about much as Mariku's hand moved to cup his growing erection through his pants, massaging him up and down. "Yes… I think you need someone to appreciate you."

Malik didn't care that he was going to have sex with someone he had only just met an hour ago. He didn't care that he had to be home soon to be back in time for his test. He didn't care that he left the radio on as Mariku instructed him to move to the back seat. He didn't care for anything other then Mariku's hands on him and the way he made him feel. Fuck vacation, this was what made him relaxed.

"Mmm…" Malik hummed happily as Mariku licked the side of his neck, positioned between his spread legs and moving his hand up and down their touching erections. Both naked, Mariku had stripped him a while ago. He moaned deeply, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him closer. Fuck, yes… This felt good. He was so hot, and his mind was clouded with pleasure as Mariku's mouth and hand gave him attention. "Shit, come on… Just fuck me." He was getting a bit desperate. Mariku had been stimulating him for a while now.

Mariku didn't reply instantly, continuing to suck and lick at his neck and collar bone, moaning every once in a while when he did something especially talented with his hand. Malik wondered vaguely who else he had had sex with… He would sure as hell make himself the best. Malik would make sure he wouldn't be forgotten.

"You're eager. Already begging me?" His lips were euphoric as he kissed him with an open mouth on the lips, and Malik slipped his tongue into his mouth, moving against his own.

Glaring playfully up at him, Malik panted. "I'll beg you more, if you don't just fuck me already."

"Oh, tough choice." Mariku's voice was a bit forced, and it wavered a bit as he sped up the movements of his hand, Malik thrusting up against him. "Nn, you're so pretty…" He felt him part his legs, moving his hand off their erections to thrust his finger into him, adding two more when Malik didn't object. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Should I have saved myself for you, my stranger?" Malik's hand replaced Mariku's as he touched them lightly, teasingly.

"Yes. I don't want my pretty Malik being defiled by anyone other then myself. You're my possession, remember, right?" He kissed him lightly on the jaw, his breath heavy as he continue to move his fingers in and out of him, Malik raising his hips for more of the feeling.

"Yes."

Nothing more was said as Mariku flipped him onto his stomach, parting his thighs so that Malik's back curved and he presented himself to him. A typical position. He heard him spit on his hand, not a really sufficient lubricant, but good enough as he rubbed it over his penis. Malik moaned, waiting for him as he gripped the fabric of the car seat, his knuckles turning white with anticipated pleasure.

Mariku, he learned, was very good at sex, just as he had expected. He knew how to work his body just the way he wanted, and his size defiantly didn't dissapoint. Malik moaned loudly as Mariku hit his prostate, grinding back against him. His right hand holding his hip, Mariku's other pumped him hard and fast up and down his erection, not pausing to touch him in any other way. His thrusts were fast and deep, and he made it so Malik was rocked forward onto his forearms, vocalizing every time Mariku did so.

God, god, god, it felt so good, he felt so good, Mariku felt so good… He could hear Mariku groan above him, continuing to move his hips at the same angle that rubbed against his prostate. Climax built in him the more that Mariku continued stimulate him. His face was hot and his mind was muddled. The only thing he could think about was Mariku and what Mariku was doing. Naturally.

"O-oh god… I'm going to c-cum…" Mariku's hand gripped him a little tighter as he said this, as if trying to delay his climax. He continued to moan, deep in the way that Malik loved to hear coming out of a man's mouth. The heat in his abdomen starting to become unbearable, Malik gave in and reached back, grabbing Mariku's hair as he pulled him down, crushing their lips together as he reached orgasm.

The world was drowned out as his muscles tensed and he felt himself cum all over Mariku's hand, Mariku thrusting into him only a couple more times before he did the same and groaned against his back. He felt only pleasure, closing his eyes, his mouth open in a silent moan, feeling Mariku rest against him in the haze of orgasm. There were really no words to explain it… And some times, no words are ever needed.

He didn't remember much else other then the euphoric feeling and moving over onto his back, Mariku moving to rest next to him as they breathed together, their chests rising and falling slowly. As the feeling of completeness started to draw away, Malik recognize little things again, like the heavy downpour of rain onto his windows, and noting that he had turned the lights off before they had moved to the back seats. Mariku's hand was stroking his hair and the other was beside him, not knowing what he was doing with it, but hearing him moving around. Malik didn't know why he was so quick to move… The feeling was too good to give up so soon.

_Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm goin' back to the start_

Malik faintly heard the end of the same song he heard earlier draw to a close. There was a pause on the radio before the host came back on. Malik only half listened to it as he closed his eyes and smiled, leaning his head against Mariku's chest.

"-and you should note that anybody driving alone should not stop for any strangers. There's a search out for the murderer of recent serial killings of young men. The police have a lead, but to be safe, no one should stop for anybody you don't know."

He felt Mariku tense beside him, but Malik tried comforting him a bit by kissing his chest. It was too early to worry about things… Mariku shouldn't worry about anything. They weren't going to pick up anybody.

"If you know somebody by the name of Mariku Ishtar, you should contact the police immediately. They are on top suspicion for the murders, and fingerprints at the crime scenes have proven that it is almost a direct match. If you happen to know anything about this person, please contact the hotline at 91-"

"…How silly of me." Mariku's voice was cold, as if he was talking only to himself. "Goddamit, I had worn gloves, too. Little bitch put up too much of a fight…"

"…M-mariku?" There was a cold terror in his chest, muting every other feeling except for it. Malik's heart beats felt as if they were slowed down.

He laughed softly with the same cold, sadistic tone. "Mariku, Mariku! That was exactly what he had said, you know." Mariku turned to face him, and Malik was taken aback by his eyes. They seemed to have lost every bit of their warm personality. And Malik was unable to look away. He was prey, entranced by the viper's gaze. "But don't worry. You were defiantly better, even if you didn't put up a fight. An easy lay, Malik, you little slut."

"M-Marik-"

Mariku's fingers traveled up his chest before gripping his chin harshly and forcing his head to look up at him directly. He lowered his eyes in the same way he had done to seduce him. "But don't worry. I told you that I loved pretty things. I'm not going to maim your face."

There was something sharp right below his chin as Mariku forced him to keep his eyes locked on his. Malik looked back at him with wide, terrified eyes, terror that he had never felt, terror beyond human capacity. Their hearts continued to beat together, although Malik's pace had quickly overcome Mariku's.

"Don't look down."

Mariku's smile was the last thing Malik ever saw as Mariku plunged the knife up through his chin. Mariku really did have a nice smile.

-

Mariku watched as blood oozed out of Malik's mouth, his eyes still open wide in the delicious, beautiful terror that he lived and breathed for. Mmm… he always loved moments like this. Watching the last flicker of life…

His knife grated against bone as he pulled it back out from underneath Malik's chin. Kissing him a couple times on the lips, Mariku smiled and wiped the blood off of his lips. Licking a bit of it that remained at the edges of his mouth, he was slow putting on his wet clothes, scowling at the fact that his good jacket had gotten wet. Glancing down momentarily at Malik's naked body, he wondered if he should have just knocked him out and kept him as a slave. He really was a good fuck. And fuck, he was gorgeous, too. And, really, when was it that he met such a beautiful boy with the same last name as him?

"Too bad he's dead." Shrugging to himself, Mariku put his belt back on, completing the annoying process of trying to dress in such a small car.

Getting ready to leave, Mariku pulled his digital camera out of his pocket and smudged some of the fog off of the little viewer window on the back. Pressing it on, he angled it just the right way and clicked. Waiting for it to load on the screen, Mariku smiled contently at the picture of Malik that was displayed there.

"You know, I really do appreciate pretty things. And this way, I'll be able to keep you pretty forever."

Smiling and turning his camera off after taking a couple others, he pocketed it and opened the door, stepping out back onto the highway, keeping Malik's shirt as a memento. It had stopped raining, and so with one last look back to the small little car and the body inside for the investigators to find, Mariku started to walk, listening to the radio still playing as it faded into the background.

* * *

**The pokedex says reviews are a rare type of pokemon only able to be captured using a -fill in the blank- ball. Please help me make these reviews less rare, because I don't want to go all the way to the Mart to buy a whole fucking new poke ball. ;3;**


End file.
